Gajeel Redfox
'Introduction' Gajeel Redfox is an Iron Dragon Slayer and a wizard of Fairy Tail. He was formerly from the Phantom Lord Guild until it was disbanded following a conflict with his current guild. Afterwards he was recruited by Master Makarov Dreyar and was a member of Fairy Tail until it was disbanded. For a year, he was a captain in the Rune Knights until Fairy Tail was reformed. He is currently a soldier in the 2nd Division. He is one of the supporting characters of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail manga. 'Personality' When Gajeel first appeared he was cold, sadistic and uncaring not hesitating to injure his own allies if irritated. He iron-clubbed a fellow Phantom Lord Mage who was praising his abilities simply because the latter was disturbing him while he was eating. However he is loyal to the Guild he is afflicted with, in fact, he instigated the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord Guild War simply because, as long time-rivals, he believed that the Fairy Tail wizards are the enemy. Upon his recruitment to the Fairy Tail Guild his morals appeared to have changed for the better, such as he even went as far as reprimanding Laxus Dreyar, whom he admits to be a more powerful wizard that were supposed to be allies. Despite saying that he doesn't wish to make friends, he ironically forms them through his tenacious personality. He believes himself to be a great musician, regardless of what others think of him, and enjoys showing off his metal grinding, glass cracking, and ear destroying voice, like when he chains Mirajane Strauss to a wall to steal her spot as the performing artist for the night. He's also displayed a sense of honor, despite his actions while a part of Phantom Lord; when Shadow Gear confronts Gajeel for the heinous act he committed upon them, he makes himself an open target, acknowledging the terrible act he had done to them, and gave them the opportunity for vengeance. Showing that he regretted his past actions and wishes to make up for them. Like most Dragon Slayers he has a thrill and love combat as such is always wanting to fight stronger and prove himself the strongest as such him challenging Sabo. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' 400 years ago Gajeel is one of five orphans picked to be trained Dragon Slayers 's Magic in order to defeat Acnologia. He was raised by the Iron Dragon Metalicana who raised hm like a foster son. He became affiliated with the four other Dragon Slayer children, and met with them several times a year when their foster parents got together for meetings, wherein he would frequently fight with Natsu, much to the young Wendy's chagrin. Gajeel, at some point after, then had his body used to house his foster father's damaged soul; Metalicana hid himself inside Gajeel's body to create antibodies that would stop Gajeel's natural Dragonification process. Not long after he was sent into the future along with the other Dragon Slayers along with Anna Heartfillia by going through Eclipse Gate to 400 years into the future however he was separated from the rest and lost most of memories leaving himself alone on in the Kingdom of Fiore. At some point Gajeel joined Phantom Lord and eventually became an S-Class Wizard in te guild. Before the guild war with Fairy Tail he was summoned by the Magic Council was reprimanded for actions he committed. After the trial, one the council members, Belno spoke to him and besought that he withdraw from Phantom Lord. This offended him but Belno merely tells himto seek out a life wroth living. Gajeel ignored as his guild was about to declare on Fairy Tail and he thought this was great meaning. This leads for Belno to tell him about her deceased son who he reminds her off. By orders of his Guild Master Jose Porla he attacked Fairy Tail's Guildhall using guerilla tactics, by compromising the Fairy Tail Guildhall with large iron pillars that protrude throughout the building, destroying the Guildhall's foundation. This doesn't work at first and Makarov Dreyar while angry chose no to act upon it as no one was hurt. However later that evening he attacks Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy and pins them to a tree with his guild mark on the torsos as a sign of Strength. This acts ultimately angers Makarov greatly and declares war on Phantom Lord. When Phantom Lord is attacked by Fairy Tail, Gajeel at first watches between the two guilds before entering the fray. He starts off by attack Elfman Strauss. Their battle is interrupted by Natsu Dragneel, making Gajeel interested in the idea of battling another Dragon Slayer. 'Five World War Prologue' [[Summit Invasion Arc|'Summit Invasion Arc']] 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' March On, Allied Forces Arc [[Clover Town Arc|'Clover Town Arc']] [[Magnolia Arc|'Magnolia Arc']] [[Tenrou Arc|'Tenrou Arc']] 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' [[Three Keys Arc|'Three Keys Arc']] 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Before the war, Gajeel has faced and defeated several strong opponents, being able to fight on par with Act of Order Natsu Dragneel during the Phantom Lord War. Later during Fairy Tail's S-Class Trials he was able to face Kawazu and Yomazu from Grimore Heart at the same time. He also fought on par with fellow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney during the Grand Magic Games. Most notably, he defeated Torafuzar while he was in inside the Etherious' Posion Water Curse. During the Wizard World campaign of the war, Gajeel has defeated a demonically enhanced Kuro and Drum King Wapol with no injury during the battle of Clover Town. In the Battle of Kunugi Town, he fought on par and defeat Gladius, a member of the Donquixote Pirates, who blew off both of his arms. He defeated the Akatsuki member Kakazu after entering Dragon Force by consuming his Iron Skin during the Battle of Magnolia. He then later defeated Sternritter Shaz Domino during the Battle of Tenrou Island. The World consider him a dangerous threat, so placed a bounty of 250,000,000 beri, which later increased to 300,000,000. Magic Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Gajeel was taught how to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metalicana, The Iron Dragon. As its name implies, Gajeel's particular Dragon Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of iron. Gajeel eats iron to regain his own strength, and his teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease, even allowing him to eat the Magic-canceling metal of the Dorma Anim. Gajeel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods, as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arms into blunt, metallic weapons, which he can do at will. Additionally, Gajeel may turn his iron into steel if he somehow becomes able to absorb trace amounts of carbon; said process is still toxic and harmful to his body as it would be to others, but the addition of the natural element changes the composition of his spells, allowing him to deal enhanced damage and/or break through defenses that his iron could not. * Iron Dragon Roar '(鉄竜の咆哮 ''Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's exclusive, metal-based Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Gajeel shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the opponents' body. * 'Iron Dragon Scales '(鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko): Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) in steel scales, dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. When punching and kicking while covered in these scales, Gajeel is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. When confronted with Natsu Dragneel's flames, the resulting clash generated a powerful shock wave which heavily damaged the area surrounding the two of them. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron, as shown when Panther Lily's Bustermarm wasn't able to cut through them. ** 'Iron Dragon Hard Fist '(鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): Gajeel punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. * 'Iron Dragon Club '(鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple, smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of the original Fairy Tail Building's destruction. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Iron Dragon's Sword. * 'Iron Dragon Sword '(鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from Gajeel. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts. The sword can also function as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. * '''Iron Dragon Spear: * Iron Dragon's Lance '(鉄竜槍 ''Tetsuryūsō): Gajeel transforms both of his arms into long, lengthy iron poles which he uses to whip in a circular motion to clear out anything in his immediate vicinity. ** 'Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs '(鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession.23 In the anime, the attack is sometimes portrayed with Gajeel instead extending one arm towards his target's direction, with his fingers outstretched, and then summoning his Magic Seal in front of him, from which the spears are fired. * '''Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: ** Karmic Demon: Iron Spiral: '''Seemingly his second ultimate move, Gajeel transforms his legs into a giant drill, which rotates at high speed, heavily damaging and piercing through whatever it strikes. He used this spell to destroy the Dragonoid's core and to free Natsu from his imprisonment. Although it did what it was intended to do, Gajeel stated that he still had a long way to go, since he "planned" to destroy the whole Dragonoid, along with Natsu. ' ** '''Karmic Demon: Iron God Sword ' (業魔・鉄神剣 Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken): Seemingly one of the most powerful spells in Gajeel's possession, Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him. Iron Shadow Dragon Mode (モード鉄影竜 Mōdo Tetsueiryū): After eating Rogue Cheney's shadows, Gajeel gained the ability to use his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with shadows. Gajeel can, also, turn his body into a shadow, granting him intangibility. * Iron Shadow Dragon Roar ' (鉄影竜の咆哮 ''Tetsueiryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's alternate, shadow-enhanced version of his Iron Dragon's Roar. Gajeel quickly gathers and releases a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that can be seen throughout an area at least the size of Crocus. * '''Iron Shadow Dragon Sword: '''The shadow enhanced Iron Dragon Sword. * '''Iron Shadow Dragon Hard Fist: '''The shadow enhanced version of Iron Dragon Hard Fist. * '''Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art: ** Karma Demon: Iron Shadow Spiral: '''A shadow enhanced version of Iron Spiral. '''Steel Dragon Slayer: Blood Dragon Slayer: * Blood Dragon Lance: Demon Logs: * Blood Dragon Sword: * Blood Dragon Roar: * Blood Dragon Scales: * Blood Dragon Hard Fist: Dragon Force ( Doragon Fōsu) : The ultimate state a Dragon Slayer can attain, Gajeel entered this mode after ingesting large amounts of Magical Barrier Particles from the Spriggan 12 member Bloodman and digesting the trace amounts of iron inside them alongside the poison, causing him to become "Jet Black Iron". Upon entering Dragon Force, Gajeel's arms, sides and back, as well as around his face, become covered in pitch-black iron scales, and the rest of his body assumes a black hue as well; his hair also becomes far more rigid and shiny. The strength increase that Gajeel attains is immense: his strength, speed and stamina all greatly increase, allowing him to completely outpace and overwhelm Kakuzu, whom he had been struggling against, in all areas. * Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karmic Demon One Thousand Iron Fists: 'Trivia' * He is the first Fairy Tail character revealed to be given a bounty by the World Government, Black Steel Gajeel, worth 250,000,000 Berries. * He is the first character outside One Piece universe revealed to be given a bounty by the World Government. *Gajeel's Japanese VA is 'Wataru Hatano'who voices Harutoki Ide in Bleach and Hitoshi Shinsou in My Hero Academia *Gajeel's English VA is David Wald. who also Tamago in One Piece and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu in My Hero Academia **(Note: The cannon abilities of Gajeel on this page were created by the members of the Fairy Tail wiki and all credit goes to them). Category:Fairy Tail Category:2nd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Metal Manipulation Users Category:Shadow Manipulation Users Category:Hybrid Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Former Villain Category:Student Category:Musicians/Singers Category:Slayers Category:1st Fleet Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World